Sakura's Encounters
by Animeygirly
Summary: Most people don't care about school. At least in my day and age. Being a 15 year old girl doesn't help either. I guess I'm kind of smart. Being at the top of my class proves it too. I'm not like most people though. I go to collage. Yes collage, at 15, and I'm at the top of my class. You'd think it can't get better than that…ha...Full summary inside! SakuXSasu SakuXNaru ]
1. Chapter 1: Never Been Late

**Hey Y'all. I'm AnimeyGirly, but you can call me Jenny, boring I know. (Only because I'm "AngelJenny" On practically every other site. And it's not my real name ;] ) This is my first story on , but pretend it's not, I love criticism. Read and comment! Don't worry though I won't mentally murder y'all if you don't. =]**

**This is a short chapter….**

Most people don't care about school. At least in my day and age. Being a 15 year old girl doesn't help either. I guess I'm kind of smart. Being at the top of my class proves it too. I'm not like most people though. I go to collage. Yes collage, at 15, and im at the top of my class. You'd think it can't get better than that…ha. I look like a little kid compared to everyone, but you wouldn't be able to tell, I wear way to much makup for someone to think twice when I say in 19.

"ughh" I groaned tearing through my thin, pink hair. "stupid…flat….ugh. damn it." I slammed my brush down. Looking over at the clock, my mind spun and I got momentarily nauseous. I've never been late to class before. I slipped on a tight pencil skirt and white almost-see-through blouse that showed a lot of cleavage from my average sized breasts. I quickly completed my normal routine of applying layers of mascara, shadow, and bronzer to my creamy skin. I was out the door in minutes.

My slight heels clicked down the concrete sidewalk as many cars and bikes whisked by. The air smelt like smoke, exhaust, and construction. I don't mind the big city, but it took me a while to get used to it all when I first came here, about a year and a half ago. Wow, its been a long time since I've seen them….

"Hey!..." I stopped walking and turned around, my eyes widened.

"O my God, I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?" I knelt down to the young man I must have unconsciously knocked over. Oops.

"Here, let me get your books." Books. Damn. I knew I was forgetting something. I scooped them up and stood, giving my most dazzling smile, the one I used to always practice in my bathroom mirror.

The man, or should I say_ boy, _was already off the ground. I had been deceived by his broad shoulders and height that when I looked at his face, I was left in shock. I looked so _young_. His face was adorable; he had tan skin, yes, but had the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. His hair was all blonde, and it looked natural too, it started to ruffle with the slightest bits of breeze. My face slowly turned into a look of amusement.

I boldly stuck out the text books and half shoved them in his hands.

"Here ya go!" I stated cheerfully, regaining my smile, still haunted with a glimpse of my curiosity.

He gave me a cute-handsome-looking grin in return as he took them from me. "My fault, sorry." He chuckled somewhat nervously, lifting his overly muscular arm to scratch the back of his head.

" No problem." I lifted my fingers to my lips and giggled and when I took them away, my smile was cute and innocent. Yes, on purpose. He dropped his arm and stuck out his hand. I slowly reached over and he politely shook it.

"My name is Naruto, Its nice to meet you." He seemed sincere, but on a collage campus, you can never be too sure.

"I'm Sakura. Sorry we had to meet like this." I sighed and looked down, only to jump myself out of a trance. What was I doing? I had three minutes to get to class.

"uhhh, e-exuse me but im very late. Do you you mind?" he shook his head and smiled. But before I could take off walking as fast as heels can let you, he called me back.

" Hey! Wait..." I turned half way. "Here's my number, call if you want." He gave a small wave and headed off the other direction.

"Strange boy." I folded the piece of paper and started to run, or at least attempted to.

Comment! –she said in a sing-song voice. Yup =P

~Jennifer


	2. Chapter 2: Home Alone

** Hey to those reading =] Here's the Second Chapter…so…yeah…**

** Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto…that's a given.**

The reason I wear make-up isn't to stand out, in fact, it's the last thing I want. I cover myself in it so I blend in…somewhat. I dress the way I do because I want to be like a normal young-adult, when in truth I'm not there yet. I'd much rather come to school and act like _me, _not some sluttish girl. My preference would baggy cargo shorts and a huge men's XXL T-shirt, lounging at home with a family and doing _high school work_. Something I've never experienced, I got to skip it completely. I didn't really want to, but this is what my mom wanted, she would have wanted for me to cease every opportunity I had.

I carefully pushed open the heavy door and slid through, hopping no one would notice. Did I mention I have bad luck?

Yes, clumsy like I am, I ended up tripping over nothing and landing on my face. To add onto my embarrassment, the sound of me crashing to the floor echoed throughout the entire room, interrupting 150 students, and my professor. Great.

Surprisingly enough, two of my classmates helped me up and my teacher even took the time to ask 'Are you all right young lady?'

I smiled awkwardly and bowed slightly before swiftly leaving the classroom. Yes, I left. When I was in the hall, I looked down and was relieved I had stepped out, one of my shirt buttons had popped off. I made my way cautiously to the restroom as I crossed my arms over my chest. I was almost there when I ran headfirst into a wall. I half expected my life to turn into a cheesy movie "girl runs into a wall and realizes its actually a hot guy and them she marries him" type of story, but no. I really did run into a stupid wall.

I sighed and straightened out my shirt, attempting to hide the area with a missing button. I didn't even take another step before another wall came in contact with my poor abused face. I need one of those blind people sticks.

Wait. How did a wall get there?

I looked up. "Hey I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up." The voice said. I know its unusual for collage people to offer you a hand, but I wasn't in the mood, so I ignored him. I picked myself up and tried to walk right pass him. But my feet wouldn't move. I'm not a mean person.

Almost reluctantly, I smiled again and thanked him. I apologized for smacking into him, but I never looked at his eyes. I must of looked pretty sad, because he gave the top of my head a small pat, and my glance drifted higher. I caught myself staring at his name pin, that didn't have a name. it just said –**a The assistant vice president, year 5 **

Huh. _Assistant_ vice president. He's a lot older too, at least 23.

I looked closer at the name plate and realized he actually used_ whiteout _to cover his name. Cute.

The man gave a half-hearted wave and walked way.

I inhaled more of the city as I stood outside my building. My shirt was fixed and I had no farther intentions of acting like a fool, yet I could not bring myself to do anything other than drag home like a piece of hell. The concrete burned and shot little needles through my skin shaded hose, I'd given up on the heels. Even though it was still afternoon, many drunks walked around the city-like campus.

I got to my dorm and almost relaxed my shoulders as if I was happy to be back. But this wasn't home. I wasn't happy to be welcomed with the smell of cheap carpet and musty painted walls. It only made me sick. Kind of gives the word Homesick a whole new meaning.

I tossed my shoes on the couch as I closed the creaking door. It was dark. Even if I opened the windows, it wouldn't make a difference. My window was two feet away from another brick wall. It kind of suits me though. Every two feet is another brick wall. I can't go forward, but I'm too afraid that if I go back, the walls I've already conquered will pop right back up.

"Gosh, life is frustrating." I said out loud.

A yellow light brightened the room as I proceeded to make my own dinner – verses a convenience store. I was a good cook, my mom taught me mostly, but my dad was the one who taught me to bake. Most things come natural to me, although I try my hardest not to brag. As in-never.

"Aahhhh" I said slumping in the chair that's part of my one-person dining set. Table and a chair- typical collage life.

I was quite impressed with myself actually. My senses explored the practically new aroma that filled my dorm, grilled chicken. With an extra kick—I love spicy stuff. I dug in to my meal, sauces, salad, and the chicken were gone in less than ten minutes.

Looking over o the clock, showing it was already 10, I decided to get ready for bed.

"Hmmm chocolate… or strawberry…" my warm cupcake sat on an oven mitt while I was having a hard time making a child-like decision. When I chose I spread it on blandly with a knife and put sprinkles everywhere. My small feet padded along the tile to the couch, where I usually slept. I set it down in front of me and lit it. The yellow light glowed while my eye lids dropped lower. I laid down and just watched, the fast melting wax of the candle kept the light warm and waving. It was still alive when I lost my consciousness.

~Jenny

*Sorry for the really crappy ending guys. Ill make up for it in the next chapter :)

And yes, I actually was left home alone tonight on my birthday. Great inspiration right? Night readers :)


End file.
